


I Met You Wednesday

by NachtFaust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu-freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bluebeanieee, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtFaust/pseuds/NachtFaust
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, diagnosed with eosinophilic vasculitis, spends his last moments with Bokuto Koutarou who has prosopagnosia.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Met You Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped into my head and I never expected to finish this because I have ADHD. Thank you for reading I guess. Grammar errors ahead.

It was a rainy night. Everything was so dark but you. Your smile was even brighter than the sun.

And that would be the start of us.

“What are you thinking about?” a voice spoke from behind me. I don’t have to look. That voice will always be on my mind.   
I felt his hands snake around my waist as his warmth enveloped my body. His little gestures naver failed to make me smile even in my last moments.

“I can never see your face but I’ve known you for almost three years now Keiji.” I flinched at what he said. Or rather at his voice. It was so deep that I’m not used to it. His breath brushed against the nape of my neck making me shiver.

“Stop, it tickles, Kou.” I giggled. I was expecting him to hug me a little tighter because that’s what he usually does, but instead his arms hung loosely on my waist making me face him with concern. 

“What’s wrong?” I frowned at him. HIs always cheerful eyes are now a little dull.

“You’re getting thinner. I’m scared.” He spoke, avoiding my eye. I didn’t know what to say. It was the first time that Bokuto voiced his worries. He was always the one who would smile at his problems as he faced it. But this. This is inevitable. 

The moment I started having abdominal pains, Bokuto knew something big would happen.

“I wanna see your face so badly.” He forced out a smile. “I wanna stare at you until I fall asleep, dream about you, and wake up seeing that face of yours.”

I bit the insides of my cheeks. He’s also in pain. Although he hides it from me, I always notice those trivial things. He never shows it but I can feel it. Three years. He loved me in those three years when he can always leave.

He scooted closer to me and buried his head in my shoulder. “What did the doctor said?” he mumbled. “I’m sorry I can’t go with you to the hospital.”

“Hey!” I intervened. “You don’t have to say sorry. I understand. Also…”

For some reasons, I went speechless. I don’t know the right words. I’m scared, just like Bokuto.

He must’ve sensed my anxiety. Bokuto reached for my hand and held it tightly, as if reassuring me.

I took in a deep breath before continuing. “The doctor said that… th-that we’ll have to prepare for the worst.”

I felt him stiffen. Tears welled up from his eyes as he tried to avert his gaze. I bit my lip to prevent a sob from coming out. I don’t wanna leave him yet. I wanna stay. For him.  
But I know, I have to face it. Sooner or later, it will come. My demise.

This time, I was the one who leaned in. I rested my head against his chest as I listened to his heart.

“I met you wednesday.” I said, smiling as I reminisced that day.

“At the bus stop,” he laughed with pain.

“At the bus stop.” I agreed. “Cliche, isn’t it.”

“Does it matter? All I care about is that you’re here with me.”

I smiled at his remark. I love him so much that it hurts. Now I know, life is only precious because it ends.

“Did you know,” I started. “That if you have the same heartbeat with a person, it means that you’re fated for each other?”

I hear him snicker. “Fate. Good ol’ fate. I never cared about those stuff. You know me right? I’m the type of person who does what he please.”

“I know, and I loved you for that.”

We both laughed. Silly yet adorable. That’s what he is. Bokuto Koutarou.

“Let’s go.” He stood up and took my hand. 

“Where?”

He didn’t answer me. He just smiled. A genuine smile. The smile he gave me when we first met.

He led the way towards the middle of our living room where a grand piano stood. 

“I wrote you a song,” He bragged, making me giggle. 

We both sat down. Unknowingly, a tear escaped my eye. 

His hand danced across the piano key creating a melody that immediately captured my attention. It was sad. The type of melody that conveys sorrow and agony. Even the chord progression is different from usual.

Bokuto started singing. His voice echoed through the walls of our house.

“I keep getting scared because I love you.” 

It was just the first line of the song but it already pierced through me.

“My doubts making me unable to try  
I just stare at you like a fool  
Unable to let out a single word”

The tears started falling from my eyes. Was I selfish? I never really know how Bokuto felt. I never asked. 

“My heart grows faint at the thought of you  
You smile even though you’re in agony  
You try to make it cool  
But it hurts you, as much as it hurts me”

I want to stay beside you. I want to grow old with you, Because I love you.

“It's you.  
I am strong because of you  
I can hold it in several times  
Because it’s you that I long for  
Because it’s you that I love  
Even though it’s hard  
Even though it hurts so much  
But because it’s you,  
I’ll be fine.”

The song is coming to an end just like this day but my tears won’t stop falling. 

It hurts so much just to think of you. What would happen? I want you to be happy but I doubt you would. I love you so much that it hurts to leave you.

I rested my head on his shoulder as I held his hand. Comfortable silence filled the entire room and the only thing that I could hear was his breathing.

“I met you wednesday. I’ll love you forever even beyond our last wednesday, Koutarou.” I said as I felt the pain in my abdomen. 

FInally, I closed my eyes and let my last tears fall.

_

Silence. I felt Keiji’s body went limp. All the tears that I’ve been holding back finally fell freely. I slowly kissed his hand which perfectly fits into mine.

My other hand went to caress his face as I memorized his features. HIs soft cheeks, thin lips, delicate nose, I tried to put it all in my imagination as this is the last time I’ll be holding him.

You don’t have to endure the pain anymore.

Spread your wings my angel. 

I love you.

Wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you finished this! Thank you really. It means a lot to me. I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading this. MWAH


End file.
